Treasure Planet
by MuchTooOld
Summary: Asami, a young rebellious girl abandoned by her father, runs into a mysterious old man, Gomu, who gives her a special map that will lead her and her friends, Captain Korra and Dr. Mako on a wild and dangerous adventure battling pirates in a race to reach the long lost treasure of Captain Amon. The craziness of this tumblr AU thing is here... ;
1. A Young Girl

_On a clear, peaceful night, an airship carrying the rich of Ba Sing Se floated aimlessly across the countryside, its passengers filling the air with the gossip of the day as they filled their glasses with wine. Most of it was pointless drivel, but some of those aboard were discussing the awful pirate attacks that had been occurring off the coast of the Earth Kingdom. They counted themselves lucky that they lived so far inland and that such attacks could never happen to them, safe above it all with their precious police force patrolling the boarder. Nothing could touch them. _

_ But they couldn't have been more wrong. A blinding green flash burst through cloudless sky and where there had been nothing before, the feared airship, The Equalist, came with its even more dreaded pirate captain: Captain Amon steering the helm. The ship neared and the terrified citizens cried out in terror as they saw the crew in their eerie green attire, glowing goggles leering at them, bearing electrocuting gloves and sticks menacingly in the air. The crew aimed their ship at the passengers and… _

Asami gasped and tensed as her door opened. She didn't even have time to throw the scroll under her pillow and dive onto her bed to pretend to be sleeping before her adopted mother stood in the door, arms folded, with a scowl on her face. Asami dared a look at the clock, and young as she was, she cringed at the lateness of the time. "You, little missy," Pema scolded, "were supposed to be in bed hours ago." Her ominous silhouette made Asami shrink a little, but she couldn't stop now, not when the bloodthirsty pirates had just arrived.

Asami pulled the scroll closer to her chest. "But, Mama Pema," she whined, "I was almost to the best part." She put the scroll down in front of her, the paintings so well done they seemingly danced up off the page in front of the little girl. She pulled her knees to her chest and pouted. Stupid Pema, she never let her do what she wanted. Pema paid her no attention and strolled over to her bedside and reached for the lantern to turn it off.

"No!" Asami shrieked. She rolled over and got tangled up in the bed sheets in her effort to stay her mother's hand. She tried to burrow herself out of her little trap she had created and managed to pop her head out just as Pema had nearly reached the switch. Her black hair trickled out as she tried to get out and brushed the floor. "Mama Pema, please can I just get to the very end of it?" Pema seemed unmoved by her plea. Asami widened her eyes as wide as they could possibly go and made her bottom lip quiver ever so slightly.

Pema finally let a smile spread across her face as she looked at the girl. "Oh, could those eyes get any bigger," she chuckled, rolling her eyes. Asami waited, anticipation filling her, scaring her that maybe she was going to have to wait until the morning to see if the pirates were going to plunder the ship and leave its passengers running panic. Pema picked her out of the sheets and placed her right side up on the bed. "Well, I guess it won't hurt if we get to the very end." Asami's eyes brightened and she hugged her mother as the woman lowered herself down onto the bed by her side.

Asami began reading aloud again.

_The crew aimed their ship at the passengers and unleashed grappling hooks that broke into the windows and shattered glass onto the pampered people running nowhere in terror. The crew slithered across into the ship and began to loot everything in sight. Wealthy patrons were jolted the ground as people were struck by glove and stick alike, the ship lighting up as the electricity flowed. Amon suddenly appeared in the midst of the panic and with one flick of his palm; the remaining people grew stiff as their limbs were contorted against their will._

Asami looked up at Pema and pointed to the picture of the captain pinning the poor little rich people down. "Ooooh," they said in unison, Asami's face glowing with the happiness of reading the book and Pema beaming at her happiness.

_Then, when all the ship's patrons had been robbed of their valuables and everything that could be moved had been stripped down and carried onto the Equalist, Amon ran back over the ropes that tethered the ships together and landed gracefully onto the bow. The lines were cut and the blinding green light flashed over the sky again and the air was still once more, with no trace of the Equalist in sight._

_To this very day, no one knows where the loot he had plundered over the years. Some say he spent it, others say he himself lost it, but the real legend goes to say that he had hidden it on his hidden isle known as…_

"Treasure Planet," Asami finished in a whisper. Pema took the scroll from her small hands and started to roll it up tightly. Asami offered no resistance as she stared off into space, her hands propping her head up as it filled with fantasies. Asami crawled over to her pillow as Pema finished putting the scroll away and began untangling the mess of sheets. She placed them over the girl as her eyes grew heavier and words turned just a little slurred.

"Mama Pema," Asami muttered.

"Yes, baby?" Pema murmured sweetly, trying to lull the girl into sleep so she could get a few hours herself before she had to open her shop in the morning.

"Does Treasure Planet _really_ exist?" she managed to yawn out.

Pema bit her lip. She had never been good at keeping what she thought to herself, even if it would protect the little imagination of her girl. "I think it's more… of a legend!" she said as brightly as she could. Asami didn't say a word back, having finally curled up and drifted to sleep. Pema leaned down and kissed the girl on the forehead. Asami gave a little smile in her sleep, her mind filled with flying ships and dangerous pirates, and, above all, Treasure Planet.


	2. An Arrest

**NONE OF YOU KNOW HOW FUN THIS IS, YOU DON'T KNOW. Like, I will write those other fics and finish them after this. This is the greatest excuse I've ever had to watch this movie and I love it because Asami is all rebellious. Anywho, can't wait for Doppler (Mako) and Amelia (Korra) to meet because I can't even go an AU fic without shipping them. :P**

If Asami could have seen her face right at that moment, she would have been a little disturbed by the wicked grin that was dominating her face. But at that moment, with the wind blowing her hair straight back behind her, the screeching of wheels on the pavement beneath her as she took yet another fast turn, and the shouts of citizens as she avoided nearly plowing them over, she couldn't care less what she looked like. She was behind the wheel of her car and no one could stop her.

She pulled off of a main street and plowed through a fence that led to a construction site. The workers shouted at her and the lights practically shrieked, "DO NOT ENTER." She ignored both warnings and raced towards the steel beams that had been placed to start the new skyscraper. She squinted her eyes and bit her lip as she analyzed the small openings and complicated twists and turns left to her by the metal beams; this was going to be a bit tricky.

Asami placed her hand on the clutch, preparing herself for the amount of shifts she was going to have to do and then floored it. She could see in her mind Pema having a heart attack and nearly dying and the people behind her in a mixture of awe and horror and anxiety as she narrowly missed section after section of unfinished building. She let out a laugh as she scraped one side of her car on a beam, leaving it wobbling in her wake. Let something just try and touch her when she was behind the wheel of a car.

But even she had slight reservations about the last little opening that she was going to have to squeeze her car through. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel and narrowed her vision just a little more. The only thing that mattered was getting through that gap.

One deep breath and one slight tap on the gas pedal by her right foot and she shot through the small gap. The sides of her car squealed in protest as they scraped the metal beams. She plowed through, willing her car to just suck it up and get through. Her car obeyed her wish and she shot out of the tight space like a cannon ball. She heard a loud collapsing noise and dared a quick look back. The site was in chaos as many of the beams, including the space she just came through, started to collapse in on themselves, leaving the workers to shout some very choice words in her directions.

Asami laughed and raised a hand to bid the good people goodbye, which really just made them all the more furious. She laughed and lowered her head a little bit as she plowed through the other side of the fence that walled in the site. Once through, she looked up at the flying bits of wood that flew past her windshield and landed in a not so graceful heap behind her. "YAHOOO!" she screamed as loud as she could, letting herself be heard over the roar of her engine.

Far off in the distance she heard the sirens and realized her fun was once again about to be cut short. She rolled her eyes and did what she usually did in this situation, she abandoned ship. Her car was nearing the bay and she quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped right as it flew off the ledge into the murky bay below. She groaned and held her head, it was never fun to abandon a car she had spent months building, but she sure wasn't going to let her baby be put in some lot where she wasn't ever going to be able to get it out again.

She rolled to the side and jumped up and ran as fast as she could she and began sprinting down the tracks. The cops would be looking at her crash site and hopefully not for her. The car wasn't licensed; she had built if from practically scraps, they would have a hard time tracing it back to her. She turned down an alleyway by the bay and peaked around the corner at the chaos she had caused. As she suspected the cops weren't anywhere near her.

She let out a little hop-skip and turned to head back to her home on the island across the bay. She was not expecting to run headfirst into the Chief of Police herself, Chief Bei Fong. The woman stared down at her without sympathy. Asami backed up a little and cringed at the amount of condescending anger that was washing over her in waves. "It seems like you were leaving the little party you left for us a bit early, weren't you, Miss Sato."

Asami rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Great," she muttered under her breath.


	3. What Future?

Pema rubbed her temples with her fingers. "Oh, Pema!" came the sing-song voice of the Fire Nation's councilwoman's voice grated on her ears. "I need more leechi juice!" Pema forced a smile and turned to her and in the most cheerful voice she could muster she said, "Yes, ma'am, I'll be right there in a minute, alright?" She turned and rolled her eyes, Spirits, there was no one more annoying than that woman.

Balancing her tray, she walked around the crowded room to the small family on the left; there was a little bald boy with a rather odd shaped head smiling at her as she placed the food on the table. "Alrighty," she chirped. "One dish of sea prunes, one dish of noodles, and one BIG bowl of dumplings, for the big boy!" The little kid smiled at her and blew his nose. She smiled and wandered over to a table that was covered by books. There was one man at the table, holding the newspaper over his face to avoid accidentally talking to people.

"Sorry about that Mako, it's been absolutely crazy here today," she sighed as she placed a small platter of smoked slea slug on the table before him.

The young man lowered the newspaper and gave her a small smile. "Oh, it's alright Pema; at least I got a bit of time to read today's news." He straightened his suit a little and he actually let out a grin as he stared at his food. "I'm so…"

Pema had left to start and head over to get that obnoxious woman's leechi juice. He began to dig in and eat, when he noticed a little girl with two little buns on her head smiling at him. He looked around, wondering where she had come from and why she was looking at him. "Uh, hello… little girl." The little girl made no move to do anything. He scowled and motioned with his fork, "Now, go away now, run along to your parents," he tried to command. The little girl let out a giggle and with one sweep of her hand there was a small gush of air and the food that was on his fork drifted away and landed into her mouth.

He almost let a small little shot of fire go for her buns and fry them off, but Pema came back over to talk to him, staring out at the little girl with a slightly dreamy look in her tired eyes. "Oh, they are so adorable at that age," she sighed.

"More like deplorable," Mako grumbled. She looked over at him and tilted her head, silently asking if he had said something. He tried to look innocent and tried to cover up his little insult with, "So, speaking of girls… How is your Asami doing these days?"

Pema turned, she had the glass of leechi juice in her hands and was delaying going back over and talking to the annoying councilwoman. She was grinning, "You know what? She is doing so much better! She hasn't gotten into one accident, had a run in with the cops, or any of the sort for months. I know she was having all of those problems at the beginning of the year, but I really think…"

Just then the door to the inn was thrown open and there stood two metal bending cops, one being the chief herself, and Asami herself handcuffed in between them. "ASAMI!" Pema shrieked and dropped the glass. The entire inn fell silent to see the family drama that was unfolding before them.

"Ma'am," growled the chief. "We caught your daughter wreaking havoc in the city. She's guilty of destroying at least one construction site and fishing her car out of the river, also in direct violation of the city's littering policy in section…"

"Seven," Asami dryly supplied the answer.

"Seven," Lin continued, "We're letting her go for now thanks to that stupid 'forgive act' that's supposed to keep hooligans like her off the street, but ma'am, you are completely aware that this is in direct violation of her parole?"

Pema had rushed over and had grabbed Asami away from the two cops. She gestured to the handcuffs and Lin flicked her hand and they flew off into her hands. Pema put Asami behind her and tried to give a reassuring smile to them. "It won't happen again," she reassured them.

The other cop chipped in. "Well, you best see that it doesn't, if it does then she _will_ go to jail, and none of the powerful connections to any big shot pro-bending promoters," he shot a glare over at Mako, who suddenly was very concerned at the state of his sea slug, "will be able to get her out without doing any time."

Pema bit her lip to keep it from quivering. She wasn't going to break down crying in front of them. "You gave my word," Pema said, voice shaking. The metal bending cops began to leave, but Lin had a few final words for them.

"I know your type, little miss Sato. You think just because you came from big places and know some big shots that you can do whatever you so please. But I've seen where your type who doesn't care for the law ends up. It's the prison yards and then to subpar jobs for the rest of your life, there's no future for people like you." She then turned around and left the inn. Asami glared at the ground while Pema tried to steady herself again. The inn was silent as everyone chalked this one down as something they would have to tell their friends.

Pema shot a glare towards them all and they resumed talking. She turned her look at Asami and sighed. "Asami, what…" She reached out to touch her arm but was greeted to the cold stare of her adopted daughter and her pulling her arm away. She immediately went to clearing up some of the dishes from empty tables that Pema hadn't had time to get around to yet.

"Look, Pema," she said, trying to sound a lot happier than she was, "It's not a big deal. No one got hurt, and they had barely even started on that skyscraper—"

"Asami! What, what's wrong with you? Do you want to go to jail, is that what this is?" "OH, PEMA!" came the shrill voice interrupting them. Pema, groaned and turned around, "I'M COMING!"

Asami didn't offer a retort or bother trying to bring Pema's attention back to herself and just set herself back to the task of carrying dishes to the kitchen. "Asami!" Pema called. The girl stopped and waited to see what her mother would say. "I… I just don't want to see you throwing away your entire future."

Asami rolled her neck and kept walking to the kitchen away from Pema. "Since when did I have a future?" she muttered angrily.

She slammed the dishes into the sink and kept walking towards the stairs that led to the actual house part of their inn. She walked straight past her door-less room (so much for trust) and headed out onto the sloping roof to the inn and plopped herself down. She was directly above the dining room and could hear customer after customer walk out into the dark night. No one actually stayed here to sleep anymore.

"I have no idea how you handle that… girl anymore," she heard her mother's friend say. Her face, which she had kept expressionless since leaving Pema in the kitchen, turned into a scowl. There had been a time when she and Mako had been very close, almost like a cool uncle, but then he had gotten really rich after the university acknowledged some silly paper he had written and he had gotten all high and mighty with her.

"Handle?" Pema scoffed. "I'm at the edge of my rope. She… Ever since her father… well, you know, ever since then she's just been so different." Asami looked through the little window that let her see right into the dining room. Her mother had sat down by Mako and he was awkwardly patting her on the back for comfort. Pema had buried her face in her hands, trying not to cry. "She's so smart; she could piece together an engine when she was eight! But she's failing in school, she's always in trouble, and she acts like I'm a total stranger. I know… I know I'm not her real mother… but she's still my little girl."

Asami turned away and tuned it out. She hated when Pema cried. Of course she loved her, of course she did. It just wasn't right anymore, nothing was, and nothing had been for years. She wondered if she could…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a crash down on the pier. She slid down the roof and hit the ground running. She slid down the slope and saw a banged up little dingy crashed half-way into the pier. She sprinted to the wreck. "Hey, anyone there?"

There was a moan and she looked around. "Sir, sir you there? You okay? Si—AHH!" A hand shot up from the small boat and clutched onto her boot.


	4. The Destruction of the Inn

**Yo you four people who read this, sorry for the lack of updates and whatnot. College is a bitch. And if this is lacking in quality it is because I am so tired right now.**

Asami jumped back away from the boat and clasped her heart. "What the-!" she screamed. Before she could finish her sentence she heard a groan come from the boat. She inched her way towards it and saw an old man lying face down. She gasped and jumped down into the dinghy to his side.

"Hey sir, are you alright?" she leaned down to turn him onto his side, "Sir?" She turned him over onto his back and saw that he was clinging onto a small chest as tightly as he could. His breath was ragged and wheezy. She wanted to back away but she couldn't quite get herself to leave him be. He reached up a hand to her face and she grabbed it gently. He seemed to be mumbling something, his beard was moving ever so slowly. She couldn't make it out.

"Come on sir," he shook his head but she ignored him. She threw his arm around her shoulders and hoisted him to his feet. Slowly but surely she managed to pull them out of the boat. He was still mumbling something under her breath and was clinging to his chest and wouldn't let it go, no matter how hard she tried to get it out of his arms. Asami looked up to her house at the top of the island. She groaned about the long road ahead of her. "We've got to get you some help." Then she slowly plowed her way up to the inn.

Pema closed the inn for the day. No one actually stayed there anymore, but her cooking was enough to keep people coming back. She closed the blinds and wandered around for a minute before making her way to her the table where Mako sat at. She plopped down in the seat across from him and put her head in her hands and groaned. "Mako, what am I supposed to do? I mean, she needs some time… after what happened with her dad… but, I can't do…"

Mako looked around trying to think of what to say. He was really no good in situations that required comforting and accessing long-repressed emotions. He stood up and pat her back awkwardly. "Don't worry, Pema. It'll just take some time." Pema pushed a stray hair behind her ear and smiled up at him. "Yeah," he continued, "You're doing just fine.." She grabbed his hand and squeezed, "Thanks for listening."

The door was thrown open and there was Asami, holding a scraggly old man clutching a chest to him. Pema about fainted right then and there while Mako rubbed the base of his neck. "Then again maybe not so fine," he mumbled under his breath. Pema rushed to her adopted daughter and was about to unleash a long session of nagging on why bringing a homeless man into the house was a bad idea before Asami stopped her. "Pema, he's hurt," she pulled her hand away and showed her mother her hand which was sticky with blood. Pema turned around to Mako.

"Go into the kitchen and grab some towels and hot water!" Mako nodded and stood up and ran to the kitchen, which resulted to him running into the door. Pema shook her head in disbelief. "You're a doctor, why are you getting so worked up?

Mako shouted back from the kitchen, "Not that kind of doctor!"

Pema helped ease the man into a chair and brushed Asami behind her. "Sir," she said gently. "Sir, can you—"

The man shot his hands forward and grabbed her by the collar. Asami's eyes narrowed and rushed to pull him off, but the man shoved her back. "They want it," he whispered. His voice was hoarse and sounded like a hundred nails being dragged across chalkboard. Pema and Asami froze. They exchanged a slight confused glance before the man continued. "They want what I have, but they're not going to get it." He dropped Pema's shirt and Asami reeled her mom away from him. He looked at his little chest and started to fiddle with the dials on the front.

He was mumbling again. From what they could make out, it sounded like he was saying, "Try to get mine? Betray me? You'll get it in hell." He finished flicking the dials and pulled out a small green ball. Asami looked at him in extreme confusion and shook her head.

"You keep a cabbage under lock and key?"

Pema shot her a look that she used to give her a lot when she was younger. The look that said respect your elders even if they're crazy. The man pulled it out and admired it. "My cabbage…" he spluttered gleefully. He put the vegetable in Asami's hand and then sat quietly and didn't move. Pema went closer to him and then backed up, "He's dead!" Asami's eyes widened and rolled the vegetable around in her palms. She noticed that it was awfully heavy for a cabbage.

She was about to investigate when there was a pounding on the door. Mako came running in through the door with a panicked expression. "We're under attack!" Pema's mouth dropped . "Attacked? What do you mean attacked?"

"People are burning the back door!" he shouted, "I pulled out the flames as best I could but they just kept coming. I'm not good enough to keep them at bay!" As he finished screaming they heard a loud thud from the back room. Then there was shouting. Pema stood there dumbstruck, like she didn't quite understand what was happening. Of course, Asami didn't really understand it either, but the hell she was just going to stand still and be hurt and let Pema be hurt. She pocketed the orb and pushed Pema in the back. "C'mon, Pema, _move_!"

Pema looked at her with eyes that asked her where she was supposed to run to. Asami and Mako looked at each other. His head turned towards the window and back at her. She nodded. Together they picked up one of the tables and tossed it through the window. Pema stifled a scream. The yelling was getting closer now. Mako and Asami together grabbed her by her arms and pulled her through the window after them, trying to keep themselves from getting cut to pieces on the broken window panes.

What happened next was a blur. They were running. The inn behind them was in full flame. Sirens could be heard in the distance, but they would never be able to cross the bay in time. Mako dragged them to his little speedboat and started the engine. They were speeding towards Republic City, without a word. Pema looked behind her and started to cry. Asami put her arm around her and bit her lip. She had made Pema cry again. She fingered the small cabbage in her pocket and wondered what in the world it really was.


End file.
